


Best Day Ever

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Best Day Ever

You looked at the clock. “Fuck. Only 4:30?! When will this day be over?” You sighed. Another hour passed. Your phone dings.

_**Message from Alex:** _

_**I’ll b a lil l8 love. We need 2 do a few more takes. Jeg elsker dig.** _

Great. You sigh again. If this day couldn’t get any worse. At least you were getting off work now. You got on the elevator. As you descend, you realize you left your keys in your desk drawer.

“FUCK!” You accidentally screamed in frustration.

You rode the elevator back up and grabbed your keys. You were finally on your way home. You climbed into your new 1963 Chevy Corvette. You loved this car. Alex had bought it for you when your Nova finally kicked the bucket. He knew you always wanted one. You were so excited when you had seen it. It is such a pretty shade of gold with a black drop top. As you made your way through the hills, you admired the countryside. Everything was in bloom. Your allergies were going wild but you didn’t care. You loved feeling the wind in your hair. You needed this after the day you had. Once home, you had time to feed the dogs. Gosh. Those puppies sure are getting big. You giggle as the three of them pounced you and licked every square inch of your exposed skin.

“Yuck guys! Now I need a bath!” You try getting up a few times unsuccessfully. You finally distracted them by grabbing a toy and throwing it across the pen. “Freeeeeeddddoooooommm! Haha! Take that you little shits!” You cackled all the way to your house.

Once you got inside, you kicked off your shoes in the mudroom. You dropped your keys on the kitchen table.

“Ugh.” You had forgotten to get the mail.

'Oh well. I’ll let Alex get it when he gets home.' You thought.

You flipped on your iPad searching for your favorite playlist. The sweet sounds of Beethoven filled the rooms. Slowly you strip. Your body hurt from a few nights before when you celebrated Alex’s birthday. You smile in remembrance. You turn the knobs to the shower and step in. Gods, the water felt so amazing. You closed your eyes as you leaned against the stream. You mind drifted off to Sunday. You bit your bottom lip as you remembered the sight of Alex’s growing cock. How it sprang forward from his pants, hitting his stomach. How wonderful he tasted on your tongue. You pick up your loofah, getting it nice and soapy. Your hands trail across your breasts, slowly massaging them. Your loofah scratched over your nipples. It reminded you of how Alex nipped at them. You let out a small involuntary moan. Your hands slip down to your folds. Your mind wanders to the night he role played with you. How he took what was his. How his inner Ivar was unleashed. You felt your body shudder. Your face flushed. Your fingers wander to your aching clit.

“Oh, Gods Ivar.” You moaned out. You were just about to come undone when you heard Alex clear his throat. There he was grinning at you and crawling to the shower.

“You called Lille Mus?” A wicked smile spread across his face. “What am I going to do with you min elskede?”

“Oh my king! I’m so sorry! I know I’m not supposed to touch myself while you are gone. I just couldn’t help it. I was thinking of you and...” Ivar interrupted.

“Oh you were, were you?” He growled. You could see the lust grow in his eyes. “Get on the bed now slave!” He commanded.

You turned off the water and stepped out. Ivar stopped you. “Grab your brush.” You do as you are told. You heard him slither behind you. Your heart beat in excitement. This is just what you needed after this hellish day.

“Kom på sengen med din røv op slave!” He hissed. **((Get on the bed with your ass up slave!))**

You get on the bed and lay on your stomach. Ivar crawled on the bed. Your heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to come out of your chest.

”Ivar. My king...” He interrupted again.

”NO! You will not say a word. I caught you fucking yourself in there! You are going to be punished. You know I am the only one that can touch your pussy. It is mine.” His voice grew dark.

Your body shivered in anticipation. You felt his rough hands run up your thighs to squeeze your ass. Suddenly you felt searing pain. You whimpered. Ivar had picked up your wooden paddle brush and began spanking you. Pop! The sound of wood hitting skin. Ivar ran his fingertips lightly over the pink skin. Pop! Pop! You bite your lip as tears begin to form in your eyes. Ivar ran his fingertips over the welts forming on your bruising skin. You feel the heat of his breath against your ass. He slowly licked and kissed the reddened flesh. You lightly moan into the pillow. Ivar bit you.

”Ingen støj slave!” He growled quietly. “You will only cause yourself more pain.” He paused. “Or is that what you want? Hmm?” He pondered. “I think that is what you want. I shall give it to you.” **((No noise slave!))**

You whimpered. What harm could it do, right? Ivar took that as a sign.

“Ah, yes Lille Mus. I see you want to be punished more than I had ever imagined. Good. Good.” You heard him chuckle. “Do not move.”

You heard him crawl off the bed and into the other room. Once he was in the other room you heard him jump up and run to his game room. “What in the hell is he doing?” You wondered. Alex ran back to your bedroom. You heard a thud, then the sound of him crawling.

“I have a surprise for you min eleskede.” You feel him pull himself onto the bed. He slid in between your legs. Your already wet folds tingled. You felt your juices trickle down your lips to your clit. “If you make a sound, I will punish you. If you are quiet, I will give you pleasure.” You nodded in agreement. “Good. Let’s get started.”

All you could think was, ‘Did he get the whip? He obviously didn’t get the blindfold or you would be blinded by now. What else did I get? What in the hell did he get in there?!’ You wracked your brain until you felt it. Fuck! It was the feather.

Ivar ran the feather lightly up the back of your legs. You were stifling a fit of giggles. He lightly brushed it across the inside of your thighs. You felt your core tighten up in excitement. Juices drip from your cunt.

“My my Lille Mus. You are awfully wet. Whatever are we going to do?” He chuckled. He rolled you over.

“Oh, sweet baby Odin.” You thought. His eyes were dark. Ivar bit his lip as he looked down at you. A wicked grin formed on his face. He looked to your dripping cunt. He lowered his head to your warmth. His breath hot against your pussy. He placed a hand on each thigh. He looked up to meet your eyes. He had a smug smirk on his face. Ivar parted your lips with his thumbs. His tongue made its way to your pussy. He lapped up your juices. He licked from back to front, flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue. You reach down to grab his head. You pull him in closer as he frantically flicked your nub. Your fingers entangled in his hair. He groaned as you pulled his hair. Your body quivered as he engulfed your sweet clit in his mouth. You throw your head back, letting out a loud moan. Ivar stopped. Shit.

“Oh, my Lille Mus. Now I must punish you more. What to use? What to use?” He looked between the brush and the feather. He grinned evilly. “Roll over, slave. It is time for more.” Ivar licked his lips. His face grew dark, yet he smugly smirked. You comply with his demands.

Ivar picked up the brush again. Pop! Pop! POP! Tears filled your eyes. That last one smarted. You heard him whisper, “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” You just nodded your head. Alex was immediately back into Ivar mode. He massaged the reddened skin from the last spank. He crawled closer to you. You felt the tickle. Oh, Gods! Ivar ran the feather between your thighs. This time he didn’t stop. He lightly slid the feather up and down your pussy. You immediately cum. You let out a small loud gasp as your body writhed.

Alex giggled. “Well, at least I know not to do that for punishment.” You both laugh.

“Åh lille mus. Vil du se på din fisse. Så våd. Så saftigt. Jeg skal smag dig. Jeg må få dig til at skrige.” He hissed. **((Oh little mouse. Would you look at your pussy? So wet. So juicy. I must taste you. I must make you scream.))**

Ivar rolled you over. His mouth engulfed your clit. You arch your back and grab the comforter tightly. He put two fingers inside you. Ivar curled his fingers inside you at a fast pace. His tongue frantically circling your clit. He could tell by the way you were moving you were about to cum. He went in for the kill. Ivar sucked hard on your clit while he finger fucked your pussy. You couldn’t hold it in.

You wail, “Oh Ivar! Oh, Gods Ivar!” Your body violently shuddered in a sweet orgasm that filled your body.

You couldn’t control yourself. You wrapped your legs around Ivar’s head. You felt him smile against your lips as you pull his face closer. Your body still shuddering. He pulled his fingers out and cleaned you from ass to clit. Your overly sensitive clit made you arch your back as he cleaned it. He looked deep into your eyes. Ivar crawled up you. You felt his cock straining to be released from his basketball shorts. He kisses you wildly. You could taste yourself on his lips. You part your mouth allowing his tongue to probe yours. Your tongues entangle with each other. You reach down between his legs, sticking your hand down his shorts. You grasp his cock. Slowly, you begin to stroke it. Ivar moaned in your mouth. He pulled away from the kiss.

Alex broke character to remove his shorts. His engorged cock springs free. His member is raging and ready to release. He began kissing your stomach. Your breasts. He nipped at your nipple while his hand pinched the other. You moan as his tongue swirls around your nipple. Your hands entangle in his long mane. He moaned onto your breast and bit your nipple.

Ivar came back to play. “Du troede du ville narre mig? Du troede jeg ikke ville høre dig, min elskede?” He grinned. “Let me show you what you deserve.” Ivar thrust his cock into you with one fluid motion. He bit down on your shoulder hard, groaning at how tight you were. You dug your fingernails into his skin, scratching him along his shoulder blades. **((You thought you would trick me? You thought I wouldn't hear you, my love?))**

“Ah, fuck lille mus. Jeg elsker det, når du klemmer min pik sådan.” He hissed. His pace quickened. You squeezed your walls harder against his throbbing cock. Ivar growled as your walls milked him. With every thrust, he got louder. **((Ah fuck little mouse. I love it when you squeeze my cock like that.))**

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer. The sound of his balls spanking your ass made you crazy. You rolled your hips into his. Ivar was grunting and growling like a wild animal. His teeth nip and suck at your skin. Any flesh he could find. His lips found yours. You plunge your tongue deep into his mouth. He sucked your tongue hard. You moaned into his mouth. His tongue probed your mouth. Ivar lifted his upper body. He looked you deep in the eyes. He violently thrust cock inside you as far as he could.

“Cum for me. Scream my name. Let me see your eyes when you do.” He growled. His pace quickened. Harder. The music of skin on skin slapping. The intensity of his eyes. The way his tone muscles flexed as he slid back and forth in your pussy. You felt yourself slipping again. You wrap your arms around his back, digging your nails in. He let out an intense grunt as you drag your nails down his back and sides. You spread your legs farther apart, allowing him to delve deeper.

You moan out, “ Ivar! My king! Oh fuck, don’t stop my king! Don’t stop. I.. Ivar.. IVAR IVAAAARRR!” You screamed out breathlessly. That’s all he needed to hear. His pace grew erratic. His arms faltering. The sheer pleasure across his face was enough to make you finally fall over the edge into a long intense orgasm. You scream out, “OH FUCK! IVAR!” as you both release. His cum filling you. He fell on top of you, breathless. He slid his arms under you and rolled you over on top of him. You lay your head on his chest. You could hear his heart beating.

Alex kissed you on your forehead. “Jeg elsker dig, my little mouse.” He drew small circles around your skin. You look into his blue eyes.

“Jeg elsker også dig.” You whispered and smiled sweetly. **((I love you too.))**

“So, what shall we do next?” He asked.

Grinning ear to ear you said, ‘You will see. You will see.”

You feel his body relaxing. His breath becoming shallow. Soon Alex was asleep. You sighed. Yes. This is exactly what I needed after today. “Thank you Alex. Thank you Ivar.” You quietly said. Alex stirred. He mumbled something incoherently. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and listened to his heart and breath as you fall asleep.


End file.
